Super Fabled Hero Guide: Fucha - A Powerful Healer
About She was born under the Manchu Bordered Yellow Banner, and became a consort of the Qianlong Emperor of Qing Dynasty. In the eyes of the emperor, she is like a pure pearl. Even bathed in infinite glory, she can always remain gentle and humble. The relationship between Qianlong and her is so romantic, beautiful and touching, which has become a popular story told by many generations. Allow me to introduce Fucha, the Empress Xiaoxianchun, to you! In Royal Chaos, Fucha is a fabled Gourmet, who heals allies and provides strong protection for the team. She is also an entertainer, suitable to work in the Ministry of Rites. Positioning Fucha is a Fabled Gourmet. Her skills allow her to heal all allies and provide 3 layers of shields for the whole team at the beginning of the battle. With such powerful skills, she is definitely the best choice for the main healer in your team. Skill and Description Active Skill: Young Glory Recover HP of all allies, and recover self HP over time, lasting 2 rounds. Passive Skill: Falling Petals Add 3 layers of petals to all allies at the beginning of the battle. One layer of petals will fall after withstanding a certain amount DMG. Some of her HP will be recovered after all the petals fall. Equipment The Royal Set is highly recommended for Fucha. This set provides attributes of HP, EVA, RES, and DEF, which are all very useful attributes for a healer like her. Such defensive attributes increase her survivability on the battlefield, enable her to continuously heal allies, and bring us more advantages. Treasure Fucha's destiny treasure is Ring, which provides HP and DEF with destiny RES attribute and further boost her survivability. Gem Because Fucha is a healer, Yuexiu recommends your highness to choose gems which provide defensive attributes for her, such as HP gems, DEF gems and RES or DMG Decrease gems. Embattle Fucha's powerful support skills are an assurance for any lineups. Here are some embattle suggestion for your consideration. Strong Protection: Fucha & Wu Zetian The combination of their passive skills can greatly reduce the damage to all allies. The damage decrease will be maximized If we release Wu Zetian's active skill during their passive skill effects. And Fucha also provides continuous healing for our team. The protection provided by this pair is no doubt the strongest. Forever Heal: Fucha & Prince Jing A strong front row can be formed by Fucha and Prince Jing. Fucha heals all allies while Prince Jing heals low HP allies at each turn, making it hard to lose any member in the team. Stable Damage: Fucha & Zhuge Liang It is always a good choice to pair a powerful healer with a powerful DPS! Zhuge Liang can be well protected by Fucha's skills. Plus the damage decrease effect of his passive skill, he is able to constantly deal damage to enemies. Following are lineups recommended for each Class: Scholar Fucha Prince Jing Xuanji Zhuge Liang With Prince Jing's taunting skill and Fucha's Pedals, three scholars will be able to safely deal tons of damage to enemies from the back row. Thanks to the healing skills of Fucha and Prince Jing, heroes in the back row can be perfectly protected, which also makes the lineup strong in endurance. Guard Fucha Pan An Zhuge Liang Li Bai The whole team can be well protected under Fucha and Pan An's skill effects. The DMG and CRIT increase buff provided by Pan An also hugely increase the DMG of our two scholars. Zhuge Liang first lower enemies' HP, followed by Li Bai's attack to reap them all. Gourmet Fucha Xuanji Zhuge Liang Li Bai Two Gourmets on the front row provide strong protection for the team, while three scholars on the back row deal decent damage to enemies. Zhuge Liang and Xuanji suppress back row enemies, and Libai sends them home with a final blow. Physician Fucha Zifu Li Bai Song Yu The control skills of Physician combines with Zifu's Rage absorption, bringing huge advantage to our side. Zifu also increases bonus Rage for allies, which allows our heroes to release skills more frequently.